In general, a database update notification method of this type is realized by incorporating a system of detecting a change in particular data in the server side of the database.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses art in which a server with a database has rules for monitoring the database, rules for notifying detection results, and a file containing database access history, and with use of a process other than the database, the server periodically checks whether there is any change in the monitored data by referring to the monitoring rules and the access history file, and when detecting any change, the server gives notice to a particular user in accordance with the notification rules.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of detecting, by a server with a database, whether or not there is any change in a data file by using an appropriate method, that is, a method of periodically checking the file size and the access time, for example, and if there is any change, notifying a particular client of the updated content or the like.
Further, paragraph 0004 of Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which when an update (INSERT, UPDATE, or DELETE) command is issued to a table which is monitored, the database performs an associated stored procedure to thereby detect a change in data.
Patent Document 1: JP 9-282210 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-533838 A